leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Center
---- A Pokémon Center (Japanese: Pokémon Center), also shortened to PMC in Pokémon Sun and Moon or Pokécen or Pokésen (Japanese: ) in Japan, is a type of building that provides regulatory services for . Pokémon Centers are found in most towns and cities of the ; every major city or town holds a Pokémon Center. Some Pokémon Centers can be found outside of towns next to large forests or caves. Pokémon Centers are built where many Trainers gather and the area becomes popular. This is to accommodate those Trainers in need and serve as a resting spot. The most common service the Pokémon Center offers is healing free of charge. In the , Pokémon Centers consist of a healing station run by a Pokémon Center Nurse, a PC, a trading connection club, a connection club (neither of which require wired connections as of ), and various NPCs that vary upon location (in rural areas, no NPCs may be present). As of Generation V, salesmen from the Poké Mart and the deliveryman (in Generation V and ) or delivery girl (in Generation VI) appear when the Mystery Gift function is activated, due to its integration with the Pokémon Center. Mr. Medal also appears here in when awarding the player any Medals. The connection clubs are absent in Generation VI and are replaced with the Player Search System. and Charizard Glide bring the to the Pokémon Center in the town or city chosen, and brings the player to the Pokémon Center they last visited (or to the Pokémon Center of the city or town they are currently in). Also, if defeated in battle, the player will appear at the Pokémon Center most recently visited (unless the player has not visited a Pokémon Center, in which case the player will appear outside his or her home). In the games Pokémon Centers are important buildings in the and are found in most towns and cities, sometimes even on routes. Pokémon Centers are essential to s as they provide many facilities and host most game mechanics. Non-player character Trainers and their own are often found hanging around in Pokémon Centers, offering general advice and information on the events in the town or area it is situated in. Though the setup of the Pokémon Centers has varied slightly throughout each generation, all Pokémon Centers have the same core functions: * A Pokémon Center Nurse heals all party Pokémon in a matter of seconds. This service heals all status conditions and recharges and of all party Pokémon, free of charge. The nurse is located at the main counter just as the player enters the Pokémon Center. * Trainers also have access to a PC so that they can change out their party. Players are able to deposit and withdraw Pokémon, along with ability to store and withdraw items and display their Hall of Fame details. Until Generation V, Pokémon Centers also hosted the Cable Club or the Union Room, which facilitated multiplayer gameplay. Originally, linked players could only and trade with one another, but in later generations, players could mix records and play games together. In the Generation I, and games, saving inside a Pokémon Center is required to facilitate linking with console games such as and . Prior to , Pokémon Centers had slogans: in the Generation I, II, Kanto-based Generation III, and Sinnoh-based Generation IV games, it is "Heal Your Pokémon!"; in the Hoenn-based Generation III games, it is "Rejuvenate your tired partners!" The Pokémon Center theme has remained essentially the same throughout the generations. It is notably different at nighttime in . A rearrangement has also been used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Generation I games]] In the Generation I games, a Pokémon Center consists of two counters on a single floor. The counter on the left has a Pokémon Center Nurse that will heal the 's . The counter on the right contains the Cable Club, which allows players to link with each other. Talking to the women at the desk will allow the player to enter the Cable Club. Furthest to the right is the PC to deposit and withdraw Pokémon or items. The Generation I games also include two of the few examples of a Pokémon Center that isn't in a town: the Pokémon Centers in , outside Mt. Moon, and in , outside the entrance to the Rock Tunnel. Future generations employ rest houses that only offer healing services in similar areas. In , a stands beside the nurse in every center. This is a reference to Nurse Joy in the . Cable Club Being the original link-up place, it is located at the far end of the Pokémon Center in Generation I Kanto. s can link together to simply each other one-on-one and trade with each other. Two players linked by a Game Boy Game Link Cable can enter the Cable Club. features an extended version of the Cable Club with the option to choose special battle rules or cups. Generation II games]] In the Generation II games, to accommodate greater linking functionality, the Pokémon Centers of both Kanto and Johto expanded to two floors. On the first floor, there is the counter where a Pokémon Center Nurse heals the 's , as well as a PC. On the second floor resides the Cable Club and Time Capsule. In the Japanese versions and Korean versions of , the sign of Johto's Pokémon Centers have a Poké Ball logo and the letters PC while Kanto's use the same sign as that of the Generation I games. In the localizations, the Generation I sign was used for both regions. Cable Club Located upstairs in Pokémon Centers throughout Johto and Kanto, this Cable Club consists of three rooms. The Cable Club Trade Center facilitates trading, the Cable Club Colosseum allows , and the Cable Club Time Capsule provides a way to trade with the Generation I games. Because there were no female protagonists prior to 's introduction in , a who has chosen Kris is temporarily swapped into the sprite before linking with a Generation I game or with ; this is still the case for two Pokémon Crystal games linked with each other, despite the sprite data for the female choice being present. Two players can enter the Cable Club with a Game Boy or Game Boy Color Game Link Cable. PokéCom Center Exclusively in the Japanese version of , the Pokémon Communication Center, or PokéCom Center, replaces the regular Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City, and takes use of the Pokémon Mobile System GB. It is in essence a prototype for the Global Terminal, justifying the placement of one in the city in . Generation III Pokémon Centers in the Generation III games keep the two-floor setup, similar to the regular Pokémon Centers in the Generation II games. The only difference is that the stairs to the second floor are larger and more noticeable, taking the shape of an escalator. In Orre, there are only three official Pokémon Centers. They are located in Phenac City, Agate Village, and Gateon Port. The Agate Village and Gateon Port Centers do not have facilities for linking with the Generation III Game Boy Advance games; however, all have unique appearances. Self-service healing machines, identical to ones staffed by a nurse in a Pokémon Center, appear scattered throughout Orre, generally next to a PC. Cable Club Similar to the Cable Club of the Generation II games, Pokémon Centers in Generation III Kanto and Hoenn have a Cable Club Colosseum and a Cable Club Trade Center. Now four s can link with a Game Boy Advance Game Link Cable to in a Double Battle. A new feature was added to the Cable Club called the Cable Club Record Corner, which allows two to four s to mix records. Mixed Trainer data shows up on television shows on TVs found all across Hoenn. Secret Bases are also copied over in the process. Wireless Club In and , the second floor of Pokémon Centers house a Wireless Club. The Wireless Club meets in the Union Room, where up to 40 s may (in groups of five) talk and , as well as trade via a trading board. The Direct Corner's room has the standard Trade Center and Colosseum (as well as the Record Corner in Emerald), with the new Berry Crush feature. Generation IV In the Generation IV games, Pokémon Centers introduce a basement floor, which takes use of Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Opposite the ground floor's escalator, another escalator downstairs to the basement appears. While the second floor retains the same features from the Generation III games, supporting up to four s using the native wireless connection of the Nintendo DS, the basement floor is where players can link up with others around the world using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. The ground floor, as always, is where a player can heal their and use a PC. As of , players can also challenge other s inside specific Pokémon Centers also in in Olivine City. In , the Pokémon Center's design receives a major overhaul. The second floor became a , located above and directly behind the main desk, and two staircases were added on each side of the desk for access to it. The PC was moved to the corner of the desk. All functions remain the same. The 's walking Pokémon will return to its Poké Ball while being healed. If the first in the player's party fainted prior to healing, it will return to being the walking Pokémon as soon as it has been revived. A healing machine similar to the ones found in the centers can be obtained from the Underground in and placed in a Secret Base; however, it cannot heal . Wireless Club Both Sinnoh and Generation IV Johto feature a wireless club just like Hoenn and Generation III Kanto, where s in a Union Room can , trade, mix records and, in and , spin s. However, the Pokémon Centers in these regions also have a basement, where the Wi-Fi Club is located, allowing players to connect to each other if they are registered on each other's Pal Pad. Here they can battle and trade, and they can talk to each other through the built-in microphone of the Nintendo DS, instead of using the easy chat system as in the Generation III games; however, the easy chat system is also supported. Wi-Fi Plaza The Wi-Fi Plaza is an enhancement to the Wi-Fi Club in and and is located on the basement floor. from around the world can enter a plaza to make Poffins and play minigames together via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. The player can walk around the plaza and communicate with other players there. A leap in multiplayer gameplay is introduced, allowing up to twenty players to enter the Wi-Fi Plaza at a time. The player may only spend a certain amount of time at the Wi-Fi Plaza each day. Generation V In the Generation V games, the Poké Mart has been merged with the Pokémon Center. This is similar to how the Pokémon League lobbies of previous generations contain both a Poké Mart and a Pokémon Center. The PCs in this generation have a help function, which describes a wide variety of game-related topics. As with , the second floor is a above and directly behind the main desk. All multiplayer features found on the second floor of Pokémon Centers in the Generation IV games, including the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection features present in the basements, can be found here by talking to the attendant to the left and on the center, respectively. The attendant to the right allows s to access the Global Trade System (GTS), as well as all the features from the Global Terminal, such as playback of recorded videos. The Global Battle Union (GBU) can also be accessed here, allowing players to random players via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. The Geonet can also be found on the second floor, allowing players to register their real-world location, as in the Generation IV games. All Pokémon Centers except the one in the have a second floor. Generation VI ]] ]] In Generation VI, the wireless and online features previously accessible in Pokémon Centers are now handled by the Player Search System. As a result, the Centers are much smaller, as there is no need for additional floors anymore. In Pokémon X and Y, the Pokémon Centers now consist of the traditional counter to heal the player's Pokémon, and two small rooms to the sides. The room located on the right of the counter houses the Poké Mart again, which is accessed by talking to an attendant. In certain towns, a second attendant who sells TMs, special types of Poké Balls, or other items is also present. The room to the left of the counter is a dressing room that allows the player to change clothes and register their favorite outfits. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Pokémon Centers have a similar layout to the ground floor of the Pokémon Centers of the . Also, the Pokémon Center in Lavaridge Town is connected to the town's hot springs. If the player walks into a Pokémon Center on their birthday (as noted in the 3DS system), the nurse will wish them a happy birthday. Generation VII ]] In Generation VII, Pokémon Centers consist of one large room. The nurse's counter is in the center of the building. On the right is a Poké Mart counter, staffed by one or two attendants depending on the Pokémon Center. On the left is the Pokémon Center Café, where players can purchase one of three drinks. Once per day, after buying a drink, the player will receive Poké Beans for use in Pokémon Refresh and a status condition healing item from another region, such as Casteliacones and Old Gateaux. Layout Exterior Pokémon Center RB.png|Red and Blue Kanto Pokémon Center Y.png|Yellow Kanto Kanto Pokémon Center GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Kanto Pokémon Center GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center 2 GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Violet City and Route 32 Pokémon Center 3 GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Azalea Town Pokémon Center 4 GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Goldenrod City Pokémon Center 5 GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Ecruteak City Pokémon Center 6 GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Olivine City Pokémon Center 7 GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Cianwood City Pokémon Center 8 GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Mahogany Town Pokémon Center 9 GSC.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Blackthorn City Pokémon Center RSE.png|Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Hoenn Pokémon Center FRLG.png|FireRed and LeafGreen Kanto Netcenter.png|FireRed and LeafGreen Pokémon Network Center Pokémon Center DPPt.png|Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Sinnoh Pokémon Center HGSS.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver Kanto and Johto Pokémon Center 2 HGSS.png|HeartGold and SoulSilver Violet City and Ecruteak City Pokémon Center BW B2W2.png|Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 Unova Pokémon Center B2W2.png|Black 2 and White 2 Victory Road Pokémon Center XY.png|X and Y Kalos Pokémon Center ORAS.png|Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Hoenn Pokémon Center SMUSUM.png|Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon Alola Exterior (Japan) Pokémon Center RG.png|Red and Green Kanto Pokémon Center B JP.png|Blue Kanto Pokémon Center Y JP.png|Yellow Kanto Kanto Pokémon Center GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Kanto Pokémon Center GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center 2 GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Violet City and Route 32 Pokémon Center 3 GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Azalea Town Pokémon Center 4 GS JP.png|Gold and Silver Goldenrod City Pokémon Communication Center.png|Crystal Goldenrod City (Pokémon Communication Center) Pokémon Center 5 GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Ecruteak City Pokémon Center 6 GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Olivine City Pokémon Center 7 GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Cianwood City Pokémon Center 8 GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Mahogany Town Pokémon Center 9 GSC JP.png|Gold, Silver and Crystal Blackthorn City In the anime In the main series Pokémon Centers in the are headed by a Nurse Joy. The healing process takes place in real time, unlike in the , so and often have to wait until their are fully healed. All Pokémon Centers are connected and, in times of crisis, all Pokémon can be transferred from one to another, as seen in Pokémon Emergency!. Pokémon Centers are considered an important service, as shown in Celebi and Joy! where, in the past, the residents of Marion Town built a Pokémon Center as a community project. Pokémon Centers are designed for s so they can rest between . Trainers use Pokémon Centers as gathering places, so they can share information about Pokémon. They also have access to video phones, PCs, trade machines, and most offer free food and lodging. As a Pokémon journey can take a long time, Pokémon Centers can also be used as mailing destinations. In addition, a Trainer can arrange for their loved ones to send them packages, typically to the next Pokémon Center they are traveling to. Inside a typical Pokémon Center, one can find a front desk, a lobby (sometimes with vending machines), a Poké Ball room, an Emergency Room with plenty of beds for injured Pokémon, a recovery room, a waiting room, rooms for lodging, and a cafeteria. A lobby may also have a large widescreen TV or several smaller TVs so Trainers can watch typically Pokémon-oriented shows, such as Sinnoh Now, Pokémon Contest broadcasts, and major competitions like the Pokémon League Conference and the Grand Festival of each region. A typical sleeping room has a desk and chair and two sets of bunk beds to maximize space, and girls do not have to sleep in separate rooms from boys. At least one Pokémon Center was shown in Uncrushing Defeat! to have a small library with a PC (presumably connected to some network akin to the ), as an information room. It is unknown how these activities performed by a Pokémon Center are financed. On the outside, they come in all shapes and sizes, but usually have a rather large P'' somewhere and battlefields where Trainers can practice. As shown in ''The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, Pokémon Centers have a curfew for their residing Trainers. At 11:00 PM a metal screen is lowered down in front of the Pokémon Center's doorway, preventing Trainers from entering or leaving the Pokémon Center after curfew. The resident Nurse Joy of the center is usually assisted by a certain type of Pokémon, usually one or various in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Archipelago, in Unova and the Decolore Islands, in Kalos, and and in Alola. There are some exceptions in certain Pokémon Centers regardless of region however, for example the Nurse Joy of Johto's Ice Path was assisted by a . Professor Oak has also written senryū about Pokémon Centers in two of his lectures: * For Dawn of a New Era!, the Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia segment featured the senryū "When I want to meet Nurse Joy, Pokémon Center." (Japanese: 「ジョーイさん　あいたくなったら　ポケモンセンター」) * For Saving Darmanitan From the Bell!, the Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster segment featured the senryū "Nurse Joy, Pokémon Center, without a break." (Japanese: 「ジョーイさん　ポケモンセンター　やすみなし」) Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Origins, Pokémon Centers are headed by an unnamed Nurse. The healing process takes place in real time, unlike in the games, which would often make wait until his Pokémon were fully healed before leaving. Pokémon Centers can also be used as social gathering places where Trainers can share information with other people. Additionally, Trainers have access to video phones and PCs within the Pokémon Center. In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga A Pokémon Center appeared in Victini - A New Friend!. Monta received a from a deliveryman there. File:Deliveryman PBW.png|Deliveryman In the movie adaptations A Pokémon Center located in Dahara City appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga One of the Pokémon Centers first appeared in Wanted: Pikachu!. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga One of the Pokémon Centers first appeared in Big Battle in the Viridian Forest!!. Another one appeared in Great Success in the Mountains or the Seas!? and PMDP15. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Pokémon Center. |type=Trainer|enset=Base Set|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=85/102|jpset=Expansion Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Nivi City Gym|jpset3=Yamabuki City Gym|enset4=Base Set 2|enrarity4=Uncommon|ennum4=114/130|enset5=Wizards Black Star Promos|ennum5=40}} |type=Trainer|enset=Diamond & Pearl|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=108/130|jpset=Space-Time Creation|jprarity=Uncommon}} |type=Stadium|modified=Yes|enset=Next Destinies|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=90/99|jpset=Hail Blizzard|jprarity=U|jpnum=051/052|jpset2=BW-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=190/BW-P}} In the TFG The playmat in the Pokémon Trading Figure Game has a Pokémon Center space, which Pokémon are sent to if they lose a battle. Trivia * In Capsule Monsters, s restored their monsters' health by staying at inns and hotels, which provided healing devices in rooms.GlitterBerri's Game Translations » Early Concept Art This might explain the similarities between Pokémon Centers and the Celadon Hotel in the Generation I games. ** The Rest Houses in the Eastern side of Center Area along with the ones in Area 2 and Area 3 of the in the Generation I games also have leftovers of Pokémon Center design: in the Japanese , the houses trigger hidden text in the same coordinates as the couch guy at Pokémon Centers, while inaccessible PCs are placed outside the boundaries of the map but in the same coordinates as PCs in Pokémon Centers (the PCs are also in the Western ; both texts and PCs, including the invisible Celadon Hotel PC, were completely removed in Japanese and Western ). Additionally, the tileset data of the Safari Zone maps includes tiles with the Pokémon Center signpost for use in the Rest Houses, without any text. Unlike Pokémon Centers, however, which store the player's current location in memory so that , , or Escape Ropes return the player to the last location with a Pokémon Center available, the Safari Zone's Rest Houses are intentionally programmed to prevent this behavior so that the player does not cheat the Safari Game. * The Pokémon Center in Po Town is the only one in the core series where healing one's Pokémon is not free of charge, as the behind the desk will charge the player 10. In other languages 小精靈中心 |zh_cmn=寶可夢中心 / 宝可梦中心 神奇寶貝中心 / 神奇宝贝中心 |cs=Pokémon Centrum |da=Pokémon-center |nl=Pokémon-Centrum |fi=Pokémon Center Pokémon-keskus |fr_ca=Pokémon Center |fr_eu=Centre Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Center |he=מרכז פוקימונים Merkaz Pokémonim |hu=Pokémon központban |id=Pusat Pokémon |is=Pokémon-miðstöð |it=Centro Pokémon |ko=포켓몬센터 Pokémon Center |no=Pokémon Center Pokémonsenter Poké CenterGlossary on Pokemon.no (archived) |pl=Centrum Pokémon |pt_br=Centro Pokémon (anime, , manga, Pokémon Club) Centro de Pokémon ( ) |pt_eu=Centro Pokémon |ro=Centru Pokémon |ru=Центр Покемонов Tsentr Pokémonov |es=Centro Pokémon |sv=Pokémon Center Pokémoncenter |th=โปเกมอนเซ็นเตอร์ Pokémon Center |tr=Pokémon Merkezi |vi=Trung tâm Pokémon }} See also * Poké Mart * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives References Category:Buildings Category:Pokémon world de:Pokémon-Center es:Centro Pokémon fr:Centre Pokémon it:Centro Pokémon ja:ポケモンセンター zh:宝可梦中心